Ninja Baby Boom!
by SplitDemonIdentity
Summary: Every ninja seems to be pregnant or have small children... What's anyone to do? Especially Tsunade the one village leader who isn't pregnant Dominantly shonen-ai with small children in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here. Except the children.

Author's Note: I suppose that this could be considered to be the sequel to _Could We Want More_. Even though this basically encompasses everyone. Or at least everyone I like. So it's dominantly shonen-ai.

This is major AU as it's post-Shippuden with the characters ages yet somehow everyone's alive and peaceful…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what's up with this village anymore. We're having children but it seems to be mostly the men." Tsunade said lying on her desk, "Really it's out of control!"

"What's out of control Hokage-sama?" Izumo asked peeking in the room.

"This baby boom we're in the middle of!" Tsunade answered.

"Heh heh yeah about that…" Izumo said.

"What!" Tsunade yelled.

"Kotetsu and I are part of it." Izumo said wrapping his arms around a newly emerged Kotetsu and teasing him.

"Hell no!" Tsunade yelled pouring herself another glass of sake.

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong?" Shizune asked.

"This ninja baby boom it goes against all laws of medical science!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"There is something good about this though." Shizune said.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked having finally consumed enough alcohol to be somewhat calm.

"The children will most likely be ninja." Shizune answered.

"Maybe." Tsunade said thinking hard. Both clearly had forgotten about the couple standing just off to the side having fun.

It was true no matter where you went there was at least someone pregnant. You could even see it in visitors from other villages.

"I am leader over a village of rabbits. I wonder how everyone else is faring. Ninja's now equal rabbits." Tsunade sighed falling asleep on her desk after shoving all the paperwork off to Izumo and Kotetsu finally remembering they were there.

Naruto smiled looking over at Sasuke who was marveling over Lee and Gai's baby girl Kameko.

"Can I hold her?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Of course you can Sasuke!" Lee said happily handing off his baby.

"Naruto what do you think ours will be like?" Sasuke whispered.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Naruto answered gently touching Kameko over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess we will." Sasuke said handing Kameko back to Lee while both little families walked away to resume their business.

It seemed as if everyone was out-and-about today. Naruto had lost count of how many times he had seen someone he knew.

"You know I never suspected that Gai and Lee could have such a cute kid. I mean they are not the best-looking people in the world. But damn Kameko's beautiful." Naruto said, "She'll probably lose most of that when she gets older then."

"Well then our son can love her. Because he's not going to be that good looking either." Sasuke replied.

"How do you figure that out?" Naruto asked.

"He's spawned from you of course." Sasuke said with the shadow of a smile.

"I happen to think that I'm very good looking!" Naruto said.

"Obviously your mirror is broken then." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you can't say anything." Naruto said understanding the game Sasuke was playing.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"You slept with me." Naruto said.

"Ah touché." Sasuke replied going silent again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, have not ever owned Naruto nor will I ever.

A/N: Kei also I'm here to say some really weird parings abound in this story simply coz I like them and those are my pairings. No offence meant I just like them. No problem if you don't personally.

Ino laughed softly to herself as she jabbed Shikamaru's stomach, "Man you're getting fat Shika!"

"Ino that's not nice." Shikamaru said, "I mean I'm not that fat. Your own boyfriend is bigger than me!"

"Shikamaru don't drag me into this discussion." Chouji said.

"Then get Ino to shut up about me!" Shikamaru said pouting.

"That pout doesn't fit you at all. But it does make you look delectable." Asuma said picking up Shikamaru.

"Put me down!" Shikamaru demanded blushing a bright red and flailing.

"What if I don't want to?" Asuma asked rubbing his nose in Shikamaru's neck.

"Aw! Sensei, Shikamaru get a room!" Chouji called hiding behind a very interested Ino.

"Why should we though Ino seems to like this." Asuma asked.

"Well I don't!" Chouji stated, "Plus didn't we make a deal Shika?"

"What was that again?" Shikamaru asked still in Asuma's arms.

"That I wouldn't stop being your friend if you didn't do crap like this in front of me!" Chouji answered.

"Oh yeah that, sorry." Shikamaru said getting down and standing again.

"Damn it I was watching that!" Ino huffed.

"Ino please no." Chouji said.

"Why are you a homophobe all of a sudden?" Ino asked.

"How could I be a homophobe if my best friend is one?" Chouji countered.

"You have a point." Ino said.

"Of course." Asuma said, "He's not as dumb as he looks. You should know that Ino."

"You're right Asuma-sensei." Ino said before turning to Chouji and taking his hand, "C'mon let's go elsewhere."

"Ok." Chouji replied.

"Sometimes our antics can't help but make me laugh and wonder how the hell we got so far." Asuma said.

"Especially you eh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes especially with me." Asuma answered wrapping his arms around Shikamaru.

"I am going to have to assassinate some of my own organization." Pein said falling on his desk much like Tsunade had back in Konoha.

"Why?" Konan asked.

"Because they're all insane except you." Pein answered, "And even then you aren't completely sane."

"Is it coz of Sasori and Itachi?" Konan asked.

"Yes it's exactly about them!" Pein answered, "You try dealing with them!"

"I dunno what you deal is at least they're better than Zetsu and the fact that he had a child completely on his own." She said sitting on the desk near his head banging her legs against it.

As if on cue, the small Venus-Flytrapped child ran into the room squealing as Tobi chased him, "You'll never ever catch me!" He taunted.

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will catch you!" Tobi said.

"Pein! Tobi's gonna eat me!" He said ducking behind the chair.

"Yutaka, Tobi what have I told you about running around in my office?" Pein asked.

"That we shouldn't…" Yutaka answered.

"Yes." Pein said, "NOW GET OUT!"

"Tobi is a good boy he will leave and take Yutaka with him." Tobi said going around the desk and chasing out Yutaka.

"Oh what the hell Zetsu control your son!" Kakuzu said helping Hidan reattach himself once more.

"Fine. Come here Yutaka." Zetsu's white half said.

"No keep on pissing him off he'll then know what to expect." The black half said.

"Don't listen to him!" The white half ordered.

"Yes listen to me!" The black one ordered.

"Zetsu you're arguing with yourself. Stop it!" Kisame said.

"Do you really want Deidara to blow you up for waking up his kid?" Itachi asked rubbing his own stomach.

"Tobi started it!" Zetsu exclaimed indignant.

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said, "Tobi will tell the truth. Tobi did start it."

Well here's the second chapter introducing a few more couples to the story. Three should be on the way soon. And yes my Tobi is not really acting like Mandara Uchiha and you know what he won't. I like this Tobi, the goofy Tobi.


End file.
